Dagoth Ur (The Eighth Trial)
Dagoth Ur, also known as the The Sharmat, and Voryn Dagoth, is the main antagonist of The Eighth Trial. He is the worshipped diety of Tamriel and supposedly has unlimited power, obtained after he defeated the then-Nerevarine and claimed the Heart of Lorkhan for himself over a thousand years prior. He is the immortal ruler of the Ashen Empire, the kingdom he conquered himself once he'd drawn power from the Heart. Appearance Dagoth Ur appears as a tall, physically fit, muscular, Dunmer male. He is known to wear a red cloak that covers his entire body, and a mask made out of Dwemer brass that shields his face, with black hair cascading out the back. Dagoth Ur rarely shows himself in public, only appearing infrequently at noble balls in Mournhold or attending public executions from the interior of a carriage, hidden from the public eye. History Background Sixth House doctrine does not dispute that Dagoth Ur was a mortal before he touched the Heart. He was born in the First Era and was involved in the events of the War of the First Council. It was he and Nerevar who first descended upon Kagrenac's workshop at the heart of Red Mountain, when the Dwemer initially vanished. There they discovered the Heart of Lorkhan, which Nerevar had Voryn guard. Nerevar departed and, in his absence, Voryn used the heart. When Nerevar returned, Dagoth Ur refused to surrender the Heart to him, and the two fought. Nerevar slew Ur, but, unbeknowest to the former, Voryn would live on, his very being tied to the heart's own existence. When Dagoth Ur returned in the Second Era, he claimed the Red Mountain for himself, and barred the Tribunal from accessing it. However, he could not use the heart, for he did not possess Kagrenac's tools- Keening, Sunder, and Wraithguard. It would not be until the late Third Era when the supposed Nerevarine was sent to Morrowind, and acquired Kagrenac's tools for himself, would Voryn finally be able to access the Heart. The Nerevarine ventured to the Red Mountain with all three tools in his possession, in hope of defeating Dagoth Ur and destroying the heart, but was instead slain by The Sharmat. With his prophesied enemy dead, and all three tools in his possession, Dagoth Ur claimed the Heart's power for himself. Founding the Ashen Empire He reshaped Tamriel, coating the entire continent in ash, during which frequent Ash Storms rage. Curiously, he did not follow through on his promise to bring Corpus to all. Ash Storms do not, in fact, carry the Blight any longer. Instead, he inflicts only a select few with the disease. He and his Akulakhan then descended onto Morrowind. He slaughtered each of the weak Tribunal gods in turn, showing his dominance over them. But, when he announced to the Dunmer people that he was their savior, they rejected him. In response, Dagoth Ur degraded them, stripping them of their status as a proud people, into serfs for his new nobility. He conquered Cyrodiil and supplanted the current families of the Great Houses with new Imperial bloodlines. Then he and the Akulakhan went on to conquer the rest of Tamriel, quite easily at that. After all, they were both gods and the continent was already blanketed in ash. None could stand against them. The foundation of the Ashen Empire marked the start of the Fourth Era. Dagoth Ur showed no interest in conquering the Summerset Isle, possibly because it was off the mainland, but did wage war on them. He destroyed any resistance by revoking Magicka from the majority of the world, granting the gift of magic to only a select few. Without magic, the Altmer were practically defenseless, and fought a losing war. They now isolate themselves from the rest of the world. Dagoth Ur, in the coming years, rebuilt Tamriel to his pleasure, eventually founding the Ashen Empire as it is known by the 1017th year of the 4th Era. He wiped out every other religion except the worship of him and his Akulakhan, the worship of which is regulated by the "Sixth House." Powers Dagoth Ur is, obviously, immortal. He is also unkillable - decapitation only annoys him. There are myths of how the fort he was staying in at one point during his conquests was burned down by enemy soldiers, and that he walked out of the fire barely more than a skeleton and healed in seconds. He is an incredibly powerful mage, having access to many Ash Magic spells, most of which he created himself. He created the Ash Ghouls, Ash Spawn, and managed to take control of the Ogres, transforming them into a military force that obeys him. The Heart provided him with god-like powers that allegedly allow him to become invincible for extended periods of time and to know an enemy's move even before it is made. He has slaughtered entire armies by himself and managed to destroy the old God-Kings of the Tribunal. He can also communicate with people through dreams, even going as far as to possess a few of them and bend them to his whims. He has carried out executions with a wave of his hand to the eyes of millions. There is no doubt to his power. However, despite what the Sixth House would have you believe, he is by no means omnipotent. He cannot read minds, as serf thieves masquerading as nobles right in front of him passed by unsuspected. It is assumed that either much of what the Sixth House preaches is false, simply church doctrine. Dagoth Ur also has lost battles in the past, he is not unbeatable, and has drafted policies into his government that have been failures. Thus, he is fallable and still possesses at least some mortal qualities. Regardless, most serfs, and nobles, regard him as an all-powerful, all knowing diety, and would never openly defy him. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/The_Eighth_Trial_(Blog:_Part_1) The Eighth Trial (Blog: Part 1)]'' (Mentioned) * [[User blog: SkyrimsShillelagh/The Eighth Trial (Blog: Part 2)|''The Eighth Trial (Blog: Part 2)]]'' (Mentioned) * [[User blog: SkyrimsShillelagh/The Eighth Trial (Blog: Part 3)|''The Eighth Trial (Blog: Part 3)]]'' (Mentioned) The Eighth Trial * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:154087 ''The Eighth Trial: Chapter 1, Part 1] (Mentioned) Category:The Eighth Trial Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Chimer Category:Mages Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Emperors Category:House Dagoth